


reverently

by lemon_verbena



Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [11]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: “Cormoran,” she murmurs, carding his hair.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	reverently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).



He licks his way down her neck, gently, reverently. It’s quiet, just the sound of her soft exhalation as his teeth scrape her clavicle.

“Cormoran,” she murmurs, carding his hair. “Cormoran.”

He presses his cock to her thigh, no rush, no urgency. Lazily he kisses her breast, drawing her nipple to stiffness, coaxing little sounds from her mouth.

“Please,” she says. “C’mon, love, please.”

He acquiesces, readjusting, slides his cock into her with practiced ease. They both shudder. 

“Robin,” he whispers, as he begins to rock into her. “God, Robin.”

“Yeah,” she agrees. “I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
